Cross Dimensional Defender
by odkut
Summary: A man with a dark past from a world of super beings on a vengance fueled rampage... A child with an important destiny whose life is populated with suffering and intolerance... What happens when these two forces collide... Slightly darker and different world, Mentored but not OP Naruto, Strong not OP OC, bad summary, yep its all there...
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. I am kind of new to the whole fanfic writing thing. A word about my story before you read, the character Shepard is NOT based on the mass effect Sheapard. He is based off my Heroes Unlimited RP character. I make note of this because i have gotten comments that make me believe this is what they think. There will be pairings but ill announce it later. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!

A middle aged man shakily stood with arms thrust outward towards a large vertical disk of swirling purple energy. He was roughly six and a half feet tall, thoroughly muscled, and bore four long semi diagonal scars on his face. His medium length hair was swept back and unkempt but partially held under a fedora which had seen better days. It was in a similar state as his clothes and body, tattered and beaten. He wore the remains of his formal suit covered by a ripped and torn leather trench coat. At one point it was an entirely black suit with a white tie, finely made and well kept. The coat was used to house the man's weapons but during the recent fight all he was left was a few knives.

In-between the man and the portal stood a shimmering nearly invisible wall that sought to hold back whatever may make its entrance into this world from beyond. Behind him was a room filled with the bodies of those he vanquished, they looked like giant bugs but upon close inspection it was merely armor. What lay beneath was unknown to the man but he didn't care, they took someone precious and he'd be damned if he took it sitting do

One of the bodies was a man like figure with a blank mask upon his face and his body covered in thick purple robes. It lay next to a pedestal with a few dials and switches adorned with a dark blue crystal. Set on this panel was a small device that beeped in tune with the portal and crystal, but it was rapidly gaining speed.

Suddenly the robed individual stirred, he coughed with enough force to shake his mask. He began to pull himself up to the device. This suited man may have beaten them but he would fail in damaging their army with the explosion of the gateway. He decided to change the destination, it may disrupt the invasion but it would spare his home any more loses. He reached the top of the pedestal and began to alter the end point, this drew the suited man's attention, but it was too late.

The portal shifted colors many times but ended up turning a bright orange. Realizing the reinforcements were cut off he dropped barrier and whipped around. His right hand shot out towards the masked man who had intervened and saved his comrades. From the man's outstretched palm came a bolt of what looked to be a disturbance of air. It struck its target and threw him across the room and into the opposite wall where the man hit with a sickening crunch.

With his device preparing to detonate and take the gate with it, the man in the torn suit had only seconds to flee before he would become a smear on the ground. He wasn't fast enough to out run it and it was strong enough to level half a dozen city blocks. When he decided to take drastic measures no one could mistake his intentions. He took a gamble and covered himself in another barrier and dove thru the orange disk that would take him away from the explosion, and anywhere had to be safer than sitting on top of a huge bomb. Right?

* * *

In the dead quiet night, a small child ran terrified into a thick dark forest. Under normal circumstances no kid would be approaching, let alone seeking refuge in, this 'forest of death'. Then again most children have no need to outrun angry mobs bent on their death or dismemberment. He may have stood a chance of hiding but his bright orange jumpsuit and even brighter yellow hair made him stick out even in the darkness of these forbidding woods.

Behind him he heard the calls of rage and hatred that lusted for his blood. Cries of 'demon brat' and 'fox child' rang throughout the cold night air. Anyone watching could feel the waves of murderous intent roll off the mob. Of course the only ones to witness this were quick to forget because not a single other person could see this spectacle and either join in or refuse to acknowledge it.

Thoughts raced thru the orange clad boy's mind as tears streamed down his face. 'Why do they do this? What have I done to cause this? It always gets worse on my birthday; I shouldn't have tried to go to the festival!' even with his mind in a turbulent state his body wasn't nearly in as much anguish, the cuts and bruises he had were slowly healing and returning to normal. If not for the strain of running for hours he would feel fine. The burning sensation of his muscles begged for him to stop but his fear drove him further into the dark sanctuary.

As the boy leapt over a root that jutted out from the ground he felt something hit him in the head. He tumbled to a stop as did the large rock that had become his undoing. The mob quickly caught up to their target of misplaced rage, and he turned over and covered his body in a vain attempt to protect himself. If this impending beating was like the others he would be on death's door, but his silent ANBU protectors would stop the killing blow. All he would have to do is hold out until then...

* * *

Not too far from the beatings sat two men dressed in black slacks and a sleeveless vest. Each wore a mask resembling different animals. One had a ram mask, the other a boar mask. They stayed nearly stationary with only the occasional body tremor. This shaking was not from the cold night but from the scene in front of them. They found it funny that this demon child was being beaten, and they believed it was deserved. Only a few of the ANBU set to guard this boy cared for his wellbeing, like dog, hawk, and a few other 'fools'. These two were different; they figured that the child deserved this and so much more. These men and others with the same outlook were either disturbed in the head, or deluded by the venomous words from the council.

Just because they despised the little child with most of their being, they still had fun being in charge of his wellbeing; they even played 'games'. The game of choice for these lackluster defenders was to see who could stop the killing blow with as little time to spare as possible. It was too bad these two wouldn't get the chance to play tonight and go for the record; they had a date with the shinigami.

From the shadows two figures silently emerged. They were dressed similar to the ANBU but with small variations, their masks were blank and exact duplicates of each other's. The assassins pulled tantos from sheaths placed on their backs, and both thrust them straight thru the little child's _guards_, hitting both the heart and lungs. Before the victims knew what hit them, they were gone from this world.

These two man slayers looked towards each other and nodded, the first part of the plan was done. All that was left was to ensure the demon's destruction. They leapt closer to the action, it wasn't necessary to kill the kid themselves but just in case the brat decided to release his demon upon the crowd they would be ready.

* * *

The scene continued as kicks, punches, and even a few kunai slashes rained down upon the boy. While inside the abused youth there was an iron cage with a paper that displayed the kanji for 'seal'. This contraption held what appeared to be to large red and glowing fox eyes. While used to this treatment from eight years inside the boy, he was still disgusted by it. While normally he would focus on keeping the vessel of his seal alive until help arrived, he had a feeling that help wasn't coming.

The beast decided to alert the boy to his presence and allow him use of his immense power, and with that gain some revenge on this accused village not only for his wrongful imprisonment but the horrid treatment of his container. Just as he began speaking he felt a very strange energy and it caused him to pause. The amount of power was on par with a tailed beast much like himself, but it was without emotion. Every demon he came across gave off a malevolent feel with its power, but this was neutral.

* * *

An orange disc opened and seconds later a vaguely familiar man came diving out. Riding on his proverbial coat tails was a rather large explosion that was abruptly cut off when the portal wavered and collapsed. It propelled the figure right into a large tree and loud cracks were heard as chunks of bark flew off and leaves cascaded to the ground.

The awaiting mob was taken aback, well more like blown back by the force of the explosion and resulting impact. Even the prone form of the child was moved back a few feet and right next to the newly appeared man. The two assassins perched on a branch directly above were spared most of the blast but the reverberations from the trees threatened to send them to the ground. They adhered themselves to the trees with chakra, lest they be thrown from their hiding spot.

A grunt emanated from the suited man who slowly picked himself up. "That's the last time I take 'Dimension Airlines' for a quick escape..." He surveyed his surroundings and saw the group of people shifting and groaning on the ground and figured he'd hurt some innocent civilians. Then he noticed the small boy laying as still as he could; whimpering and protecting himself. His injuries were definitely not from his grand entrance but he didn't know who would do this to a child.

The mob's victim soon skidded to a stop; he tensed up expecting the continuation of his abuse. When it never came he decided to venture a peek around his guard. What he saw was a rather large and scary looking man. He cringed at the sight of this opposing man and covered himself back up.

"I'm s-s-ssorry for w-w-whatever I d-did, I w-wont do whatever it w-was again. P-p-please don't hurt m-me anymore..." was the hesitant remark. Usually they hit him more when he spoke but he thought maybe this once...

The scarred man scoffed and grabbed the child scaring him. "I ain't gonna hurt you for no reason kiddo, I'm gonna get you to someplace safe. But answer me a few questions, okay?" The man looked down at the child and awaited his response.

"O-okay..." the kid looked up at this man, who was looking out for him. It made him curious as to whom this man was, and what he wanted.

"What's your name kid and were those people hurting you?" He asked while motioning to the mass of villagers, a few of which were staying on the ground. The rest were getting to their feet and preparing to resume the demon hunt when they noticed the new arrival.

"...N-n-naruto U-uzumaki…. and….." the boy stuttered out but then looked down, dejected and nodded.

Upon hearing the accusation from this 'outsider' many of the mob became livid and started yelling death threats towards the 'Demon Filth' and his new protector.

Seemingly unshaken by this vulgar display he looked back at the kid in his arms and set his piercing gaze into his eyes. He looked for some trace of anything 'evil' or 'demonic'. He saw no other emotions but fear and sadness. He also saw his friend from his youth, the golden hair and blue eyes made him a spitting image. The only difference was his whisker like marks.

Looking into the eyes of this unexpected ally he saw a spark of remembrance flash in the brown colored orbs. Before he could say or do anything the man's eyes grew dull and lifeless, fearing pain he flinched but the man only set him down.

"Stay right here and look away Naruto, this ain't gonna be pretty..." the man stated in an emotionless tone as he set his hand on the kid's head and turned it towards a tree, away from the mob that threatened him.

His anger flaring for but a brief instant the man squashed his emotions; it would be easier that way. He turned slowly towards the 'callous bastards' who would do this to a child. The mob saw his cold demeanor and shuddered at the nearly suffocating levels of killing intent, maybe this man was a demon as well? Just as quickly as it had descended the stifling atmosphere receded, replaced with a cold fire of vengeance. Drawing out two knives in reverse grips, the man made his way slowly and with decided purpose to the terrified mass of people.

Seeing as it was thirty to one in the crowds favor they steeled themselves and shook off the creeping feeling of dread. With the man's blood curdling aura gone the foolish mob grew confidant. His slow confident stride took little over a minute to reach them; the first five lunged at him as he got in reach.

Three punched at him hoping to connect, and two did but instead of him they hit a barrier that formed around him. He stabbed them both in the arms midway between wrist and elbow, took another step and smashed them in the back of the skull with the back of his fists. He caught the last punch and stabbed into the attacker's right shoulder. Using the knife and arm as leverage he tweaked the arm and with a loud crack sent his opponent to the ground.

The last two of the first wave both swung kunai wildly; he caught one arm between his left arm and torso. The other caught a hard foot to the chest and numerous snaps gave the indication of broken ribs. The caught arm was forced backward at the elbow and followed up with a fierce head-butt.

The quick and sound defeat of fellow villagers quickly sobered many from their rage, but some weren't so easily discouraged...

* * *

The frightened child sat there, eyes screwed shut. The sounds of a fight, bodies striking bodies and screams of pain filled the night air. This continued for what seemed to be ten minutes, the sounds grew quieter until only a few were left whimpering in pain. The rest were unconscious, but they were left alive.

"Alrighty squirt you can open your eyes, I'm done." When he turned to thank his savior he noticed what looked like two ANBU appear behind him mid swing.

"Look out!" cried the kid. The man dropped down and shot both elbows back catching his would be assailants off guard. He followed up by hooking their legs and attempting to trip them up. One managed to keep his footing and stumbled back, the other fell like a ton of bricks. The kid's protector then pivoted on his left-hand and brought his right fist down to hit the prone man in the throat. If the attacker hadn't rolled away then jumped up to rejoin his partner, it'd have worked.

As all the involved parties stood straight the assassins realized the best bet would be to split up and have one complete the mission. One charged the man while the other continued to the shocked boy. The lone defender smirked slightly at this; they didn't know who they were dealing with.

With his attention solely on the one still attacking him, the suited man began narrowly dodging the aggressive sword swings. He tried getting in a few hits but these men were a little too fast. This dance continued for a few moments before they broke apart and squared off again.

Looking back to the kid he saw the assassin prepared to end it when suddenly he stuck a nearly invisible force protecting the child. A puzzled look crossed the assailant's face that went unseen due to his mask. Even with the mask it was easy for the barrier maker to tell, after all he has seen that look countless times.

"I guess you're wondering what stopped you, that'd be me." he said as he pointed to himself. "And it won't go away 'till I'm dead, so bring it on you _cowardly_ bastards!" As he spoke he dropped into a fighting stance neither man recognized. With legs spread wide, a slight slouch, and both arms hung limply to the sides he smirked and waited to be attacked.

The two exchanged a look and some signs. The one near the kid nodded and disappeared only to reappear next to his partner with weapon drawn. They both took off at an impressive speed with one preparing a thrust and the other a slash. The latter lagged behind a step, hoping to catch his opponent dodging the thrust with his swipe. The two made it to the target and unleashed their strikes, only to have the first caught by the tip and the second by the middle of the blade. They didn't have enough time to register the shock as the man took a step back dragging them forward. He thrust both palms out and sent a wave of force at his enemies, sending them flying towards a large tree.

There wasn't a chance for them to catch themselves before they impacted the tree. After a few seconds the two opened their eyes to see why they hadn't hit the ground when the reality of the situation sunk in, they had become bound to the tree. Looking back at the reason for the flight, he still had one hand up but now it was closed. Cursing themselves for falling into this they knew this could mean trouble.

"Okay _assholes_, you're gonna tell me who the fuck sent you to kill a kid!" He growled at his captives while motioning at Naruto.

The two assassins remained silent, but underneath their calm masked faces they were sweating bullets. They saw no escape but they would die before betraying their leader. This wasn't blind loyalty, it was seal reinforced obedience. They would be paralyzed completely if they spoke of their lord, and if capture was indefinite or if they became evidence against him, fiery 'suicide' was all that was left.

"Well I guess this won't be the easy way huh? Fine, but we can do it later. I'm taking this brat to the hospital." As he spoke he shifted both hands towards his prisoners and closed his hands like he was holding something. With this the barrier he had stuck them to the tree with formed around the two in a nearly suffocating tight tube, allowing minimal movement but not enough to form seals.

"We could take them to the old man, they look like ANBU and they are supposed to be his personal force of shinobi..." Naruto spoke barely a whisper, worried he might get in trouble for this. The Hokage, while nice to him, seemed so angry whenever he got attacked. Sometimes he thought it was his fault so he never told the old man he was hurt unless he got asked.

The man glared at the assassins before turning his gaze at the kid. His look softened, not wanting to scare the kid again. If this _old man_ sent these people here to kill Naruto he couldn't figure why he would still trust him. Deciding he'd sort this out later he started walking over to his captives.

"Ok, we can go see the old man but we should be careful. Can you still walk? If not then I'll have to-HOLY SHIT!" The last part was hollered as he leapt back from the burning piles that were the assassins. They had become barbeque when the secrecy seals activated, not wanting anyone to know of their involvement.

"What the _fuck_ was that, do _all_ ninjas I fight have to _spontaneously combust _or _explode_! Goddamn I keep forgetting they like to do that." A few more curses upon 'suicidal ninjas' and he strode over a gathered the blades that had fallen from their grasp during the fighting.

"At least they left proof, so kid can you walk?" He looked back at Naruto only to see his wide eyed stare at the human fire pits. Upon seeing this, the man secured the blades to his back with barriers and scooped the child up and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Hoping to save the kid from some nightmares because he watched too long.

They stood there for a few minutes, the man soothing the child as he was rubbing his back. Tears had begun flowing mere seconds after the embrace started but left at a slower pace now. When Naruto was calm enough to talk he asked the man his name. The man looked puzzled for a second or two but he replied once he realized he hadn't told the kid.

"People call me Shepard, that or asshole..." A giggle slipped from the child's mouth before he could contain it.

"That's a funny name, what does it mean?"

"What asshole? It means..."

"No, Shepard. It sounds foreign."

"It's my last name; it means someone who takes care of a herd of sheep or something...never really thought about it. So what does your name mean?" He prayed this would ease the boy's mind about what he saw.

"Uzumaki means whirlpool I think and...Um... Naruto means... fishcakes..." The last part dropped lower than a whisper, but Shepard heard it all the same. He couldn't contain his laughter, for the first time in years he let out a true laugh.

"OH MY GOD! That's fuckin' hilarious, and you thought my name was funny... ah, well come on _fishcakes_ let's get you to the hospital."

"SHUT UP!" Screeched Naruto with a deep blush forming on his face, if it was anger or embarrassment was unknown. Still Shepard continued to laugh crazily; nearing hyperventilation he finally calmed himself.

"Alright kid, I'll stop. Which way is the hospital?" Even though he was still upset he pointed off in the distance. "So tell me about yourself, where are your parents and why the fuck do they let you out in these dark ass woods in the middle of the night?"

Naruto's face fell and he looked ready to cry. He had been doing better at not crying and was even able to put on a happy face and smile. He felt all alone and without anyone to care if he died, except maybe the Hokage. He was too busy to watch him and ever since he was kicked from the orphanage he had as little interaction with anyone his age. When he would try the parents would butt in, ranging from poor excuses why they had to leave to beatings until he left. With no friends around he resorted to watching from afar and pretending it was him. It may seem awkward but it was as close as he was allowed, and he would take it.

As sudden as Shepard's intervention was he hoped he would stick around and be his first real friend. He felt safe, and although he looked kind of scary Naruto knew he would never hurt him. He decided to tell his new buddy the truth, and see if he would stick around. Even if only for a little bit...

Shepard recognized the look in the kid's eyes, loneliness. Having lived it for about twenty years he was all too familiar with it. When Naruto opened his mouth to speak he was cut off and had a hand placed lightly on his head, gently reassuring him.

"I understand kid, it's a damn shame you got no one. After we get you checked up I'll see what I can do. So whose in charge around here, I'm thinking I'll pay his ass a visit. Letting villagers treat someone from their home like this, let alone a small child. Rotten bastard..."

"The old man runs the town. He's the Hokage, the strongest ninja in Konoha! And I'm gonna take his spot one day, that'll show those villagers. Then everyone will _have_ to look up to me..." Naruto immediately slipped on his happy face and yelled out his declaration. Upon seeing this Shepard couldn't help but smile. This kid has guts, just like his old friend had. He decided that talking about him a little would help pass the time as he carried the kid to get looked at.

"You know what Naruto; I used to have a friend just like you when I was a teenager. His name was Dan and he was the most loyal and determined person I thought I'd ever see. But I was wrong, you got him beat." He had a rare smile on his face as he talked of his fallen friend.

"Really, you mean it?" Shepard nodded. "Wow that's cool, what happened to him? Is he famous, is he a kick butt ninja, can I meet him, is he as old as you, can he..." he was starting to talk faster than any ninja could run, and that got nipped in the bud rather quickly.

"No kid, not really. He... well... he died to save my life. Way back when I was seventeen, my... gang and this other group got into a really big fight. I didn't think it was too serious but then one of them pulled out a gun and aimed at my back. Dan dived in the way and protected me. The fight stopped after that and he didn't make it, I stopped hanging around those guys. Got my life together, and moved on. Although I still miss him a lot it's something you get used to." Realizing he just took a dump on the kid's good mood he looked down to see Naruto on the verge of tears again. Cursing his stupidity he opened his mouth to apologize when he was beaten to the punch.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up... I-I didn't mean to make you sad..." A tap on the nose forced him to look up.

"Oh no you ain't taking the blame for this one _fishcakes_, it's my bad for pulling out the depressing shit. Let's change the topic, you choose." Naruto face puckered at his nickname then waved it off as something friends do.

"OK I got two questions, first what's a gun?"

'_Crap_' he thought, '_I forgot this was a different damn dimension_' "Well a gun is a weapon that shoots little metal balls, and they are lethal. So what's your next query? "

"Nani?" A confused look spread across Naruto's face.

"Question, kid, what's your question?"

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"It's called a diverse vocabulary, read a book once in a while _boy_!" A smirk flashed on both guys faces.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't been alive _forever_ like _you_ have!"

"You little shit I'm gonna throttle you!" His fist rose up and shook in mock anger. Silence filled the night for a brief moment before they erupted in laughter.

The evening had gotten off to a rough start, but as both approached the village they felt that it couldn't have gone better. An older man who had spent a life burying his emotions and a young boy whose whole life has been nothing but ridicule and suffering. An odd pair to say the least, but they would do their best to defend this new bond of friendship.

Unknown to them they would have to do just that...


	2. A Misunderstanding

**Author Note: Hey guys it's me, and I'm back for second chapter. I hope you all like it so far, but I wanted to ask you guys to leave a comment. Even if it's just 'you suck go die'. I will be updating whenever i can, life gets in the way sometimes. Not that i have one. Anyway enjoy the second installment of CDD.**

* * *

The Two chuunin guards sat at their post quietly chatting, but keeping an eye out for trouble. This was only hours from shift change and both nins were getting anxious. Sure those gate 'watchers' during the day were well known and liked but in a world of shinobi, night is deadly. They lost count of the number of enemy ninja they spotted trying to sneak in on the night watch. Usually ANBU were quick to respond but a few times they had to put up the first line of defense.

As any well seasoned ninja knows; when you see an unfamiliar man who radiates power, you call for backup. So when these two protectors of Konoha saw such a man carrying what looked to be a fairly injured village object of hate, why sent up the signal. A short bird call and three ANBU appeared and silently assessed the situation.

Fortunately these ANBU knew that was Naruto, unfortunately they despised the little 'Hokage killer'. Since most ninja won't look a gift horse in the mouth they saw the chance to get rid of the brat and his new sympathizer. One of _Konoha's elite _leaned over and whispered in the gate guards ear.

A look of contemplation turned into one of surprise, and when the guard looked at the ANBU for confirmation he received only a nod before the three left. He simply shrugged his shoulders and went over to the seals controlling the gate. After a few hand signs the man placed his hand on the array and the gates began to close.

"What are you doing? We aren't supposed to close the gates unless it's an emergency!" The other guard got up and was preparing to reopen the gate when the first one stopped him short.

"I was given the order to close this gate due to  
_'suspicious persons with unknown intent'_. I am simply following orders, and you are too." He said as he pointed to his friend.

"But won't this cause a scene with the brat? And someone's gonna start asking questions, this may be one of the smaller and less used gates but still..." the rest was left in the air as he didn't really want to think of the repercussions of neglecting duty or abusing authority.

"They said that all would be taken care of, relax no one cares." The two guards then began arguing over the importance of duty, and neither paid any mind to the disappearance of the two figures.

* * *

Looking down at the orange bundle he carried Shepard couldn't help but give a small smirk. The kid had pestered him for three out of the four hours it had taken to walk into town. Naruto had asked about everything he could, and he was left with more questions than answers. It didn't help he was giving the kid the runaround, he was just unsure how to explain his life without getting depressing and bumming out the bundle of energy. As far as he knew there would be ample time to tell the kid how shitty life could get. His may have been a little worse than normal but he was certain this kid had it just as bad but from a young age.

In-between questions of his own life, the dimensional wanderer asked a few of his own. According to the kid he has always been alone, his parents were apparently killed when a giant demon tried to lay waste to the town and almost succeeded. A demon, he was amazed at how often he heard that term. It was on Naruto's date of birth that the creature attacked so he assumed That's why he was the scapegoat. He would have loved to say those villagers were monsters, but he knew fear could make good people lash out.

He was also bombarded with stories of the 'Fourth Hokage', so much so that if he hadn't known any better he may have called it a crush or hero worship. Still, the man intrigued him. Shepard would have to learn more of this man, if not to double check Naruto's claims then maybe out of curiosity. He still didn't fully understand this ninja based world but then again where he came from people were commonly gifted with 'super powers' and other above average abilities. So it can't be too bad, at least he understood some of the basics thanks to his new little buddy.

He was broke out of his musings when he heard a loud creaking noise. Looking in the direction of the disturbance he noticed those large gates had begun to close themselves. '_Not very inviting are they? Guess I'll go around and over...' _Shepard figured it was because he carried their burden and payed it no mind, he had learned to ignore fools.

Deciding to take to the woods he cut off the path and made his way towards the wall. He made up his mind to go over the wall and as such needed to get up into the trees. Using barriers as steps he slowly ascended to the tops of the trees. After a few minutes of walking on his invisible bridge he made it to the wall and saw the top was still higher up.

Shepard made a sloping pathway up and over his obstacle and started to run it. He figured that if he were to move quick enough he might get Naruto to the hospital before being caught. Although the kid was nearing the verge of death just a few hours ago, he was already looking to be in better condition than the man carrying him to town. After peaking above the wall he looked around for a hospital. He saw a building that might fit the bill and took off towards it.

First he made a slide down to an alleyway and decided to simply walk thru the streets. He realized that might not be the best idea. The glares alone from all the villagers was enough to unsettle the man, but the acts taken against him and the kid nearly floored him. There was loud muttering about the 'demon child' this and the 'kyubbi brat that'. Some dared to spit at the two and Even a few threw rocks. If not for the barrier he has covering himself constantly he would have received a stone to the back of the head more than a few times.

Turning sick to his stomach he decided to take back to the roofs for the rest of the trip. It didn't take long moving at top speed especially since not many glares found their way to the tops of buildings. Upon reaching his destination he hopped to the ground and put a field around his charge, just until he was certain he was safe.

Shepard walked into the building and to his relief it was in fact a hospital. He walked up to the counter and before he could speak the lady pointed him down the hall and spoke in a disinterested tone.

"Go ahead and place him in the room marked 'Uzumaki' and a doctor will be there soon." She then looked up and saw who carried the kid in. "Oh my, well aren't you a _big_ one! Are you gonna need medical attention or _anything else_? I'd be more than _happy _to _assist..._" She spoke now with a more sultry tone. This both amused and annoyed Shepard. He did like being flirted with but while she wasn't bad looking he wasn't interested. If it weren't for the kid in his arms needing a doctor maybe, but that wasn't the case.

"No, just send a doctor." He turned and quickly walked down the hall, and after a few doors he found the room. As far as hospital rooms go this one was kinda dirty, it looked like no one had been in here for weeks. The equipment looked abused and worn with age. The bed, although made, looked like the sheets were old and lightly stained. This was getting to be a theme in Naruto's life and it was pissing the newcomer off.

'_This kid is treated like shit everywhere he goes. I'd be surprised if this was the first time he been beaten nearly to death. If I find the fucker's responsible I swear I'm gonna...'_ he was pulled from his thoughts when a nurse cleared their throat directly behind him.

"If you're done standing around either put him in a gown or set him down and leave so I can do it. And also what is your relationship to the injured?" Asked the lady, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Ok I can help, and I have no relation to the boy. I just...happened... upon him in the woods and decided to help." He was trying to get a read on her feelings for Naruto, he'd be better off in the woods if _everyone_ hated him. He was pleasantly surprised when a look of concern crossed her face.

"Yeah, it's a shame how many times he ends up here. In fact these machines were new when he was first brought in. Most of the doctors refuse to use them on anyone else for fear of '_contamination'_. I wish people could leave him alone for a while.." she had a look of regret on her face. He thought maybe she felt bad that she couldn't really help.

"I'm glad to see that not everyone hates the little brat. Do you know why he is treated so poorly?" He asked while getting the gown ready to put on.

"I heard rumors that he is the reincarnation of the kyubbi, but that's absurd. He is such a good hearted kid and has a huge smile whenever I see him awake... I don't see how he can do it though. " What started as a small whisper grew to a normal volume. She was afraid to spread those rumors, but not to speak her mind.

Shepard gave his normal small smirk and was glad to hear the nurse's opinion ran close to his. By this time Naruto was dressed in his gown and laid down on the bed. It didn't take long to get his vitals and do a quick exam. She told him that they wouldn't need a doctor, just some bandages and rest. Shepard nodded and thanked the woman before crossing the room to the window and opening it.

"Your not leaving are you? First off he needs someone to watch him and second you could use some medical attention yourself." She said with a no nonsense tone that would stop most men in their tracks. All it did to him was make him look back at the woman with a critical eye. She did have a point he wouldn't argue that, but why would he use the window? Then it hit him, ninjas are goofy.

"No I wasn't leaving and I'll be fine after a few hours and a good drink or five. And some smokes I guess..." as he spoke he jumped up a little bit to land sitting in the window. He then looked in his pockets and silently cursed when he finally realized he had emptied his flask before the portal and had lost his smokes since. The woman had a half puzzled half angry look on her face.

"So you're saying you weren't gonna _leave_, but instead you were gonna _drink_ and _smoke_ **IN A HOSPITAL!**" She bellowed loud enough that Naruto squirmed a bit in his sleep.

"I opened the window! Besides it's the only thing that works to take the edge off." He stated rather displeased he was out of his vices. He took his hat off to run his hand through his hair when he saw a couple smokes tucked on the inside. Overjoyed to have his smokes he put one in his mouth and had the other one in his hand. With his free hand he looked with renewed vigor to find a lighter when the nurse marched over and snatched them away in the blink of an eye.

"Hey what was _that_ for those are my last ones, come on I need something for the pain that won't make me a vegetable... " He had a pout on his face hopping to get some sympathy.

No such luck.

"Now listen here..." the nurse then began a half an hour lecture on the dangers of smoking. Both inside and outside of a hospital. When she was finally done she was getting nothing but glares from the deprived man.

"Ok ok I get it, no smoking _or_ drinking on hospital grounds." she shot him a look that told him to continue. "and I understand the repercussions of my _carefree_ attitude on the subject. You have my word I will cut back on my bad habits." his fingers crossed behind his back the whole time. Good thing the nurse didn't catch him...

Satisfied that she had avoided a problem she quickly left the room to continue her work. Inside the room Shepard was still a little upset but understood the rules well enough to know he really shouldn'tsmoke here, didn't mean he had to like it. Wondering how long the little kid was gonna be out he got off his seat and proceeded across the room ready to lift the boy's eyelids and wake him.

* * *

As the Hokage he was a busy man, but that usually didn't stop him from checking on Naruto whenever he was in the hospital. It saddened the old man to only be able to get away from work when his unofficial grandson was hurt. He was contacted by the hospital the second he was admitted, as per his orders. The elder Sarutobi made the trek to Naruto with only two ANBU guards, hoping to draw less attention. He made his way to Naruto's room and opened the door. He froze when he saw what was going on.

He saw a ragged looking man leap down from the window and he was heading straight for Naruto with his hand poised to strike. He wasn't told that Naruto had a visitor, only that he had been attacked. So he reacted to this situation in the way he saw fit, he moved to defend his 'grandson'. He flashed through some hand signs before unleashed his jutsu.

Earth Style: Mud Bullet Jutsu

Three globs of mud the size of basketballs came rocketing out of the Hokage's mouth with a direct path at the man hovering over Naruto. The man threw up his hands when he heard an attack being called out. The first two globs hit something solid in front of Naruto, the first making a solid thunk and the second caused a cracking sound and the third went through unimpeded. The man pulled his arms into a quick guard and the shot impacted much like the first one. He was rocked back by the force of the impact and was very confused by this whole situation.

Seeing the Hokage in a battle the two hidden ANBU made their presence known and sushinned beside him. When the man saw these two his eyes narrowed and he quickly reassessed his predicament. Deciding on a course of action he waved his arm in front of him and a heavily clouded translucent wall appeared. He then grabbed Naruto, jerking him free of the equipment, lept out the window, and swung his arm out again this time making a bride across the gap to the nearest building. Not satisfied with just escape he motioned behind him as he ran leaving completely invisible walls to block his pursuers.

Once the wall had formed in the hospital room the Hokage was taken back by this man's sealess jutsu. It might be a kekkei genkai he was unaware of, all the more reason to give chase. He ordered his guards to circle around and follow as he sent a shadow clone to use the crystal ball and find this man's location. He would need to be ready to move the second he knew where to go. So he made a few signs and body flickered away to the roof.

* * *

"That was nuts, first that old man attacks me with mud then his damn lapdogs fucking teleport to his side!" Shepard was fuming mad, he was just minding his own business when he was attacked. He feared what may have happened to the kid if he wasn't there to stop them. To attack him in the middle of the woods is one thing, but at the hospital. Something didn't add up and he was gonna find out what. Those two lackeys of his looked a lot like the two would be assassins and he wouldn't give them a chance to correct the mistake.

Setting down Naruto, he attempted to get his breath. His run for freedom had brought him all the way to a small lake on the inside of the wall. Shepard thanked his stars that neither of them needed medical assistance, because he was sure it would be one hell of a bill for that mess they made. He decided to just camp here and tomorrow he would go find the Hokage and ask him what was up. How could a leader let this happen to anyone right under his nose. He wasn't pondering for long when the old man who attacked him came into view not fifty yards ahead of him.

"What were you doing in Naruto's room?" the old man spoke before Shepard got the chance. The elderly ninja was wearing a black battle outfit and had a helmet on, and he looked ready for a fight.

"**ME**? What the fuck were _**you **_doing you old bastard! Do you make it a point to shoot mud at people just hanging around the hospital!" Shepard moved in front of his unconscious young friend, and place a barrier around him just in case more killers showed up.

"Don't try and worm your way out of this! Give Naruto to me so I can take him back to the hospital for treatment. We can talk this out." Both men cast hardened glares towards each other, neither wanting to back down. They began to posture themselves into attack positions.

"The time for talking ended when you shot dirt at us old man!" Shepherd pounced before Hiruzen could respond and he was forced on the defensive.

For someone not boosting his speed with chakra he was impressive, but the elderly Sarutobi could. The first swing was blocked and he realized the power behind it was about one third Tsunade strength, and it hurt. Switching to dodgeing, he waited for an oppertunity and when it came he capitalized. Or atleast he tried to, his punch struck true on a pressure point meant to disable; when he hit however nothing happened. Seeing the puzzled look on the old man's face made Shepard bark with laughter.

"Ha, nice try you old goat! It'll be a little harder than that to win!" Shepard made the next move, he swung his left fist wildly in an attept to make his opponet duck. When the old man did this; a knee was brought up to take advantage of his positon. When Hiruzen tried to stand back up to avoid it he bumped into something solid. With no room left to maneuver he took the full bone cracking force of the knee to his chest and when the barrier preventing his movement fades he is sent back and is forced to right himself midair.

"I guess you will give an old man no quarter will you?" He wiped some blood that had spilled from the corner of his mouth off as Shepard shook his head. "Then i guess i shall give you none in return..." As he finished his statment he ran through a series of handsigns and called his combo.

Earth Style: Rock Coffin Jutsu

Ninpo: Poison Fog Jutsu

This caught Shepard by complete suprise and he was unable to move before the very rock around him crawled up his body and held him steadfast. Then a mist of dark purple came rolling from Hiruzen's mouth and quickly enveloped him.

"Screw you old man, i wont just _let _you take the kid. I'll do all in my power to stop you!" With his strength waining and his body failing he put the rest of his power in the barrier surrounding Naruto. Dumping all his power into one last move cost Shepard and he vomited some blood and bellowed in pain before succumbing to the gas. The dome surrounding the kid grew bright and clouded over like privacy glass.

'I seem to be making more and more rash mistakes in my old age, i need a successor...' The aged Hokage shook his head, he knew he had just jumped the gun and was being overzeolous. He made a bird whistle and three ANBU gathered in front of him. Without a word the old leader motioned towards the kid and the man caught in the rocks. They nodded and carried out the orders given previously. The man goes to the T&I department and the kid goes to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Shepard's last thought was of nothing but the soul rending pain he found himself in. When he woke he found that he felt nothing, no pain, no grogginess, nothing. He felt at peace; it was a sobering feeling and he couldnt help but laugh. All these years of reckless acts and stupid heroics. The hundreds of times he _should _have died, and he died for a futile reason. His barrier held for no more than half an hour, he knew that, but he had little hope that Naruto had woken and got to safety or was spared. He opened his eyes to nothing but blackness and let out a emotionless chuckle.

"Hn... I guess i finaly kicked it. I never knew hell would be so empty. Can't really complain, it is better than burning flames, gnashing teeth, and flaying skin..." His monologe was cut off abrubtly when the hood covering his head was ripped from him. It was a large, dark circular room with about five people he could see. The one in front of him caught his attention though, he was a tall man, almost his height and build. He wore a long trench coat and a bandana with a metal plate with a leaf mark stamped into it. His face had two distinguesed scars and a look that held only one thing, apathy.

"A bit dramatic aren't we... You were captured by the ANBU shortly after your defet at the hands of the Hokage. And.." The large man was interuppted by his prisoner.

"**THAT WAS THE FUCKING HOKAGE?" **This incredulous reply that flew from his lips before his common sence could stop him. _'How could _**_that_**_ be the old man Hokage that Naruto spoke such good things about?'_ "if that was the Hokage then why did he attack the kid? I swear if he hurt that boy i will raze this town to the _ground!_" he struggled in vain against his bonds. He found each arm was shackled to an opposite wall and he was sitting in a chair that his legs were bound to. The restraints he didnt notice were the seals on each of the cuffs suppresing and sealing his chakra.

"Calm down, you were placed here because you are unknown man who threatens the security of this village. If you wish for your freedom all you need do is answer some questions. Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? And lastly what do you plan to do if released? You may take as long to answer as you would like, but you are only to be given water twice a day. You will only eat..."

"When i allow it, blah blah blah...I get it you'll get your answeres after you give me one of my own. Deal?"

"Hmpf i see you're very impulsive and rash, very well what do you want to know?"

"What the fuck did you guys do to me, i feel...drained. I also dont feel like every nerve in my body is on fire, and trust me thats a feeling i've become accustomed to over the past twenty years..."

"We placed the standard chakra seals given to all shinobi who are to be interigated or tortured. As for the pain i dont really get what you mean, we've done nothing to heal your pain." At the word 'chakra' Shepard's face contorted to a very puzzled look, he had heard that term somewhere but didn't know it's meaning.

"What the hell is chakra?"

"Chakra is the combination of your spiritual and physical energies. I had assumed you knew of chakra since, according to the reports, you had 'preformed many sealess jutsu which resulted in solid wall of chakra that was used in numerous fashions' does that sound familar?" The man was looking over the report he had recieved prior to entering the room.

"I guess so, but it leaves a couple questions. But i did say i'd answer yours and i'm a man of my word. I'll start at the turning point in my life, and ill have to tell you more than you may want. But I figure the more you guys know the better, i rarely get such a _wonderful_ audience. It all started about thirty years ago..."


	3. Family

**Author's Note: Hi it's me again, with another chapter for my people. I haven't mentioned it before but the chain of events will be scrambled around a bit, you'll know what i meant when you see it. I will also be changing certain character ages and tweeking personalities, because i want to. That and if you wanted to hear an exact retelling of the story with a few bells and whistles, i can't help you. So i return you to your regularly scheduled program..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the Naruto or Heroes Unlimited universes, i do own my laptop and a bad ass hat. Enjoy.**

* * *

"...It all started about thirty years ago..."

X-x-x-x-x-x Flashback x-x-x-x-x-X

A young boy lay prone on the ground, bleeding profusely from a wound on his chest. He had messy bright yellow hair and light blue eyes that were rapidly losing their luster and focus. He was fumbling with something, a lighter, it took all his remaining strength to pass it to a boy about his age. This new boy was Shepard, he was kneeling with his friends head resting on his lap. On the verge of hysterics he accepted the lighter, a token of the bond they shared. Right behind the two stood a beautiful young girl, medium height for her age and like the other two was dressed in leathers and chains. She had deep red hair that reached all the way to her mid-back and it framed her face but did little to hide her sadness. While not as close as the two boys, she was in love with the dark haired youth who clung to his dieing companion tightly as one would a life raft.

The wounded boy's arm fell limp to the ground as he passed on, leaving a frantic figure crouched over his motionless form. The woman quickly wrapped herself around Shepard and both let the tears flow and he shouted obscenities into the air while he purged his emotions. It took almost an hour to calm the boy, and when he did his face had grown apathetic and his eyes were dull and staring at the ground. This day was the day where he chose to keep himself closed off to all but his love, he may fear losing her but he knew without her it would be an empty life.

X-x-x-x-x-x Years Later x-x-x-x-x-X

Two people sat at a dinner table crowded with bills and they were discussing options. The husband and wife were in a financial crisis, with all the bills and the cost of raising a child they couldn't make ends meet. Shepard had to choose between two undesirable options, returning to low paying odd jobs or joining the military to cover expenses. In this small town those were his only available ways of earning money legally. He vowed to do anything it took to care for his family, and he meant to do just that. They had debated it but in the end it was the best course, once his term was served they would have enough savings could open the diner she always wanted.

X-x-x-x-x-x Half A Year Later x-x-x-x-x-X

After an explosion had ripped thru the motorcade he was a part of, Shepard found himself awaking after two months in a medically induced coma. When he woke there was troubling news for the rookie soldier. They broke the news with pictures and videos, all the evidence pointed to the fact that the family he had left safe and sound back home were gone. Killed in a simple car accident, if he wasn't so emotionally wounded from the news he would have laughed at the universes sense of humor. He survived an explosion and being covered in truck debris, his wife and daughter died when hit by a drunk driver...

When some time had passed he was approached by a group of doctors. They told him what his options were, he could get discharged and return to an empty home. Choice two was to continue to serve his country and volunteer for a secret program. They would give him incredible powers and the training to make him a super soldier. With but a seconds hesitation he chose the latter. Who could want to be sent back to were his happiness died...

X-x-x-x-x-x The Next Twenty Years x-x-x-x-x-X

Shepard was being trained to his very limits and then thrown over the edge. He was motivated only by the desire to forget. These new powers of his came with a steep price, his nerves burned like the fires of hell themselves resided in his veins. He could no longer sleep for more than a few hours every couple days. Gifted with the power to create invisible fields of energy capable of forming into many shapes to be used for defense, he become stronger than he thought possible. Not only was he training his muscles and reflexes, he was trained in torture and how to resist mental probes. This training was especially vicious, he was beaten and cut nearly to the point of death to test his limits, and had multiple psychics ravaging his mental fortitude. He wasn't the only one going thru this training, but he was part of the one fifth of the candidates to make it thru alive.

The group of survivors were put into groups and sent on missions, the kind of ones were good and innocent people suffered and died to fill someone's pocket book. He didn't care though, without his emotions it became quite easy to be the monster he would come to despise. This continued for almost twenty years until he was roughly snapped out of his stupor.

It was a standard mission, remove the locals by force and the recovery team could get what they came for. In the dead of night four dark figures swooped upon the unaware village, there was little chance of the underdog winning this fight. Although not completely defenseless they were quickly over run. Walking into a hut to clear out the residents, Shepard meets the sight that would become both a haunting image and his reason for his attempt at turning his wretched life around.

A small girl stood in front of her prone but alive mother, speaking the native language all he understood was 'please', 'no', and 'demon'. This child had a striking resemblance to his own child who was taken from him by life. He couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Motioning for the family to make an escape he returned to his team to confront them and give them time to escape. They all stood there exchanging banter and threats and when Shepard felt his escapees were safe he turned to the offensive.

It took them a while to win, but three on one were odds too big for even the barrier maker to overcome. He lay broken and on the verge of death, the claws marks fresh on his face which would be a constant reminder of his 'betrayal'. The leader of the group leaned down to whisper in his ear and although he was nursing his nearly broken jaw; compliments of the prone man; the message was easy to understand.

His family was alive! They had lied to him in order to get him to agree. Furthermore his long mourned family had been told he perished in that explosion twenty years ago. The leader smirked as his punishment for failure was finished and they left the man for dead.

Days later the family returns with others and find him on the verge of passing on. There is heated debate, most say to kill him while the ones he saved begged to help him. Nursed back to health he leaves the natives and vows to never return, the only condition to their aid. He planned on heading home to reunite with his family.

A surprise awaited him when he made it, in the few months he was left there his leader had gone to Shepard's hometown and found his family. The former commander didn't harm them, he used his psychic abilities to bend them into making him a part of their home. Wanting to see his family he went to the diner that his wife opened with the money from the military.

His daughter was in her early twenties and worked as a waitress. She was a beautiful woman, maybe more than her mother at her age. She was average height and build, but she wore oversized clothing. Long dark hair cascaded down her back and her eyes were a very pale blue, Looking nearly white at times. He introduced himself as one of her fathers army friends and told her stories about her 'fallen father'. He ended up getting a current picture of his wife and child, one he would always carry. As he was leaving he lit a smoke and when she saw his lighter she asked him about it. Deciding to pass on the lighter to his daughter, he told her that was her fathers and it was passed to him with the intention to make it back to his family. It was taken with a deep sense of gratitude, it was the only thing of her dad's she owned.

Not wanting to see his wife in another man's arms he went to leave when he was confronted by his former leader. His family would be taken care of if he never contacted them again. Shepard told himself it was for the best, they couldn't come to love the monster he felt himself to be. He left for a bigger city, somewhere he could spend the rest of his life helping people. It wasn't for redemption, he knew he couldn't get it, it was for the memory of his family, the little girl, and the man he used to be...

X-x-x-x-x-x Two Years Later x-x-x-x-x-X

Century Station, it used to be a hub of trade and humanity, now it was a cesspool of filth and villainy. He spent the last two years fight crimes and saving lives, and he had a group that were as close to friends he would allow himself. Except for one person, they had met while out playing hero and became drinking buddies. It was the first time he met anyone, let alone a woman, who could keep up with him at drinking. She was a gorgeous, if slightly sadistic and provocative woman, with medium length dark purple hair and a wicked looking smirk. Their first meeting had ended in them fighting, but neither held it against each other. They had grown close over the year they had known each other, eventually falling in love. Sadly like all the good things Shepard knew, this would end tragically.

It was supposed to be easy so he decided to go out on regular patrol. The job was to investigate a dimensional disturbance and close it, it was detected and was small enough not to warrant a large force. The small group of heroes used their powers to fight against the resistance there, it was rather tough but not impossible. That's when it happened, she was caught off guard and killed. The defeated heroes quickly returned home to regroup, and break the news to him.

Angry did not come close to what he felt, uncompromising blind fury and rage, burning hatred, immeasurable sadness and guilt. He took the explosive and decided to take them on himself, he would stop them or die trying. He strode into the worst part of town, named the grinder for the state it was in and what it did to intruders. Walking with a slow stride he encountered dozens of thugs who he mercilessly gunned down. The building where it would all culminate loomed ahead, he never backed down even as more thugs poured out to defend it.

He made his way inside and into the basement where he found a masked man yelling orders at insect armor wearing troops. When they noticed his presence they attacked. The leader was the first shot and since he didn't bother to dodge he was struck with nearly two dozen bolts of energy shot from staff looking weapons. The bolts passed thru his fields like they didn't exist and blew him off his feet. He needed to change his plan, if he couldn't shield himself against the blasts he would need to end this quickly. While he was fast he wasn't fast to dodge everything and as each shot tore into him he returned fire and the only thing keeping him up was will power. Using numerous grenades and large weapons he was able to beat them but only just and turned his sights on the portal...

X-x-x-x-x-x Flashback Over x-x-x-x-x-X

"... and then I disrupted the portal, but not before that robed son of a bitch altered the course here. I assume the rest is on your report over there. That's it, its most of the story with a few details left out. Hope that fits your needs..." the look on Shepard's face said it all, the pain was not just retold, he relived it. Quickly calming himself he looked up to his interrogator and waited for a response.  
That story took over three hours to tell, and Ibiki was stunned. He had expected some off the wall story but this was hard to believe. A Yamanaka was called in to verify his story, with his permission of course. Konoha didn't torture willing captives, that was something left for uncooperative subjects. When the story was indeed verified stunned silence was all anyone could muster, well almost everyone.

"Are we done here? While I'm not looking forward to the pain coming back I would like to get outta here and maybe eat." This broke the room out of their musings and while only one man had spoken other than the one in the chair they all were caught deep in thought. Clearing his throat to help himself refocus he looked to the guards and gave the signal for the prisoner's release.  
The guards released his bonds from the wall and chair, but left the cuffs with chakra seals. Normally they unlocked the seals as well, but since they weren't completely done with the interrogation the chakra suppressor stayed.

When he was freed from the chair; Shepard stood up to his full height and stretched to work out the kinks from his five hour lock down. Some of the ANBU silently swore when they saw just how big their captive was. He was easily the tallest in the room and you could see his extremely toned muscles on his arms and through the holes in his clothes. They prayed the didn't have to fight him, he looked to be a difficult opponent Even while sealed.

"Ahh... much better! Since I still got these 'bracelets'," he held up his shackled arm's," I assume there is something you still needed right?" Shepard sat back down and waited for the reply. He had to give these guys credit, ninja really knew how to bind prisoners.

"Yes there was one question you left unanswered and this was the onto the Hokage was most interested in. What do you plan to do when you get released?"

"Well the first thing I'm doing is marching straight to the old man and see why he can't protect a fucking kid who looks up to him as his grandfather. Depending on his response I may end up back here." The tone of his voice and look on his face said he was serious, this was no joke or exaggeration.

"Good, that was what the Hokage wanted to hear. We will release you directly into his car, as per his orders. Two ANBU will escort you there. I must advise you that once you are Freed they will have full authority to use deadly force if necessary. " This talk had given Ibiki a measure of respect for Shepard. Even if he had done horrible things, being willing to sacrifice yourself for a kid you just met warranted him another chance.

"I understand, I don't claim to be a brilliant man but only an idiot would fuck up a free pass like this. Most places are likely to kill you without Heston for attacking their leader."

Shepard stood once again and held out his arms to get the cuffs removed. His two guards obliged him and began to remove his bindings. He felt a slight tingle when the first restraint was removed, but it did more than tickle on the second one. A grunt of pain was forced out and he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming out loud when his energy began to flow again and the fire that accompanied it flooded his nerves. Shepard was breathing a little heavier after he regained his power and reapplied his personal field he liked to keep active.

Nodding in acknowledgment the guards brought over his weapons which included two long knives, a small boot knife and the two ROOT swords he collected from thwart woods.

"Those aren't my swords, they belonged to the guys that attacked the kid. I was gonna give them as evidence, so you can have em. " Passing the two blades to a different guard; the three left the room and went outside. Once they met open air they took to the rooftops and made their way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, Naruto sat up and stretched. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he knew he was supposed to be in the hospital. Frantically he looked around for Shepard, he promised to stay with the boy until he awoke. This room was very familiar to him, it was the Hokage's office. Speaking of the old man, he sat at his desk and was doing paperwork. He did notice when Naruto stirred awake and was waiting for him to speak.

"Where's Shepard-Nisan? Is he OK, why am I here?.." Used to the hyperactivity that was the young Uzumaki the Third cut him off be fore he really got started. Hiruzen smiled inwardly at the 'Nisan' attached to the newcomer's name, he found it comforting that he found someone to look up to. In fact Naruto had already used the name on Shepard before he went asleep, he had chuckled at him but allowed it anyway.

"Calm down Naruto, your friend will be fine and will join us when he is ready. I sent him to...talk with Ibiki about a few things. And you are here because the nurse said you'll be fine, nothing a little rest can't help." The Hokage motioned for the boy to come closer and he obliged. "Now come here we have a few things I would like to discuss about what happened. Can you tell me what lead to the events yesterday, starting after the mob found you."

"OK, when they found me I was tryin to spy on the festival...I know you told me not to but I was curious. After they caught me I started runnin away, tryin to hide but they kept up with me. I dunno how long I was runnin but I made it into the big forest near the training grounds. I got hit with a rock and fell. I tried to cover myself but it didn't help, I don't know how long it was until he showed. There was a bright orange light and an explosion. We ended up next to each other. He told me everything would be OK, then he beat up the villagers but he didn't let me watch. When he was done I turned to say Thanks and That's when two weird looking ANBU appeared and.."

"Wait a second, how were they weird?"

"Well they had blank masks and no ANBU tattoo. They also tried to kill us, but Nisan stopped em!" He told the Hokage with the utmost pride in his 'big brother'. "You shoulda seen it, he was soooo cool! He made these see thru walls and kicked their butts in no time flat! But then they... well after he caught them they caught on fire..." The little boy shut his eyes and faced the floor, he wanted to block those painful sights from his mind, and luckily for him he got a distraction.

There was a small knock at the door followed by a loud voice. Although Naruto didn't hear it clearly it sounded like, '_I ain't got time for this bullshit'_ the door then came flying open with a footprint near the handle.

"Hey, _Hokage_, we got some words to share... Hey kid... so want to explain what happened to me?" This came from an irate Shepard, he did paused to acknowledge the kid with a smirk, but didn't stay happy long. Naruto jumped up to run to the rash visitor and glomped his leg. The old man waved his ANBU away before he spoke.

"It's good you're here Shepard,I wanted to apologize for our...rude meeting earlier. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you let me know. And I have some personal matters I would like to discuss with you. So please, have a seat. Is there anything you two would like to drink?" Hiruzen was a very polite host and he wanted his company comfortable.

"...OK sounds better than what I had planned, Yeah get me something strong to drink and plenty of it. Get the kid some juice, he could use something to give him some energy, I don't think he wants to fall asleep mid sentence again. " Shepard grinned at his comment when he saw Naruto pout. "So hit me with your best shot, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well it's come to my attention that the ANBU I have watching Naruto are getting... lax and as such he needs some dedicated guardians. Ones who would risk their lives for him, would who you happen to know anyone who could fill this role?" The elderly Sarutobi had a small knowing smile on his face, until he got an answer he didn't expect.

"No, I don't know any _guardians_ to babysit the brat. Or that he Even needs babysitters, what he needs is a family. I can't give him a full one, but I can provide him a father figure. He needs a man that can teach him all the little things he should know. I know you get busy as fuck and can't help, I can. I won't take no for an answer either. I become his adoptive father, or I leave and take the kid with me." Shepard knew the risks, but he wasn't planning on backing down. His daughter grew up without a father because he was naive and didn't double check the military's facts. He would not allow this boy to suffer alone, not if he could help.

"Fine, but you'll need to adopt a new name, one a little less foreign to lessen suspicion. In fact I was looking for any living relative to take the boy in. I happened across some information on one who had passed away shortly before I could talk to him. I want you to adopt his name as well as Naruto. The council can't interfere in family dealings." Hiruzen found his smile the instant he heard family. He pulled out a scroll marked with a red whirl and opened it. After briefly skimming through it he found the right seal, and opened it. A large file pooped into existence and the Hokage handed it over. It was the file for 'Tamotsu Uzumaki' who would be roughly Shepard's age and it came with a picture and background. He could alter the files picture easily and make them match, the background however he couldn't.

"Ha, you know this is the second false identity I have had to adopt. So That's how we explain it all? Reasonable enough, so I'll be a distant cousin by 'blood' and adopted father by law. Good enough for me, where do I sign?" Both adults smiled, it would be a lot better for Naruto now. He would have a small family, and best of all he was strong and could help train the boy.

"There is one more thing we need to discuss. I wish for you to join the ranks of Konoha's ninja. With the fighting skills you showed me and the will you posses I doubt you would find it difficult. Other than a few basic things, like chakra usage and etiquette you would already be Jonin level. If we can teach you some of these things you could have the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin by the time Naruto starts the academy. So i will give you the rank of chunin, and some money appropriate for completing an A-ranked mission for saving Naruto. Oh and you will need to dress appropriately tomorrow when we sign the documents and make the oaths necessary. Now _Tamotsu_ I can't get you a teacher because as a chunin you are expected to already know the academy basics, but I will give you a list of books that will see you to the rank I promised if you follow the order and train according to it. I wish you luck and may you embody the 'Will of Fire' in the coming years. You are both dismissed." Before fishing his speech he quickly jotted down the list and used the Hokage's seal so the Liberian would allow him access without a card. He stood up to shake hands with both of his guests and gave Shepard the scroll. With bows of respect all around the two left the office quickly, eager to get home for some rest.

"So can I call you Otosan now?" Naruto was curious and wanted to make sure it was OK, he never had a family to call his own. Tamotsu gave a grin that could match Naruto's, and he went down to one knee beside him.

"Only if you let me call you fishcakes _all_ the time." He figured the little boy would pout or say no, but his reaction caught him completely off guard. He nodded vigorously and gripped his new father for life. After a second he realized what was happening and dropped his barriers, both mental and physical. Both of them had found something they had needed longer than they ever knew.

Each other...


	4. Revelations

**Author's Note: Hey gang I'm here again and with the next chapter. This has some emotional bs but is kinda important to plot. There will be some time skips coming up and the changes to timeline will become apparent. I wanna thank all those who are reading and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I AINT OWN SHIT! Especially not Naruto.**

* * *

The new family made it home to Naruto's apartment with no troubles. Seems a few people had already spread rumors of a new 'demon sympathizer' who ruthlessly beat a mob of nearly fifty people. Tamotsu found these rumors hilarious, next thing he expected was it to be a hundred ninja. If the tales circulating kept the fools away from his new son, he didn't care. The arrogance and limited sight of these people amazed him.

Naruto raced up the stairs and threw his door open, before dashing inside. His father shook his head at his antics, the boy would need to learn to lock up after himself. Strolling through the doorway Tamotsu peered around at the living conditions and understood why he left it unlocked. The apartment was fairly clean but signs of maintenance were few and far between. He assumed the reason it was clean was because Naruto had few things to leave about. There was a small stove, refrigerator, and table with a single chair in his 'kitchen'. A small rickety toilet and a tiny rectangle with a drain, that was meant to be a shower, sat in his bathroom. All that occupied his room was a small bed that looked uncomfortable and a closet, and inside that closet was a set of pajamas.

"Hey kid, where's all your stuff? Looks kinda empty." He was taken aback when Naruto looked around the small space and shrugged.

"I dunno, this is what was here when I moved in. Am I supposed to have more stuff, because this is a lot more than I had at the orphanage a few years ago." Tamotsu was now just a little angrier with this stupid village, if it's leader hadn't been looking out for the kid he would be dead. Even if the Hokage couldn't make Naruto's life easy he was trying. He decided he would do all he could to help the kid out, starting with the living space.

And new clothes, orange did not suit a ninja.

"Looks like I got a lotta shit to do. In the morning I'll go shopping for some clothes, for both of us. I can't be wearing this ripped suit all the time. And I sure as hell won't have you strutting around in that jumpsuit." He got up and went to the fridge, to see what he had. "And I'll need something a lil more potent to drink than water or milk. Anything you like to eat?"

"Ramen" Naruto answered without hesitation.

"And..."

"More ramen" Tamotsu would have laughed if not for the serious look on his son's face. _'And I'll have to make him eat healthy I see...' _Standing up and clapping his hands together, as if to shake off some dust, he spoke up again.

"OK, I'm taking you clothes shopping in," he looked around for a clock and seeing none he continued" a few hours. I want you to get some sleep." When Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't do it, he motioned for the boy to speak.

"well.. I wanted to know if... I could just stay here. The shops in town don't like me and either throw or chase me out. I get food from jiji and I found my clothes in the garbage behind a shop... the only place I go is Ichiraku ramen. They are probably the only shop that allows me." When Naruto looked down his father sighed and agreed. He would just get some clothes that would hopefully made it easier to blend in.

"That's fine, one day these assholes are gonna have to look up to you as the Hokage and you won't have to worry about what shops you can visit. And as for your ramen fetish, I won't stop you but I will make you eat healthy. Now, go to bed fishcakes, after my meeting with the old man we are going to the library." Tamotsu smirked at his adopted son, he planned to have the kid study alongside him.

"Sure thing, night Otosan!" Naruto gave his dad a hug and got his pajamas on before going to bed.

Insomnia was a problem that the man had dealt with before he was full grown, his powers had made it worse. There was no problem in staying up all night, but he felt so anxious for the next day he almost lost it. He pulled out his wallet and inside were a few pictures, treasures from his life before becoming an Uzumaki.

The first picture was of him standing next to a kid who almost looked like his double if not for the age difference. They were standing in front of two people who shared resemblances with the kids. It was his family after his brother passed away.

The second picture was three figures all positioned in front of two motorcycles. The kid on the left was what looked like an older Naruto, about fifteen, wearing a leather jacket and chains. the one in the middle was a girl about the same age with long red hair and a smile that almost broke her face in two. The last one in the row was the picture holder himself, same age and look as the other two.

The middle picture was the girl and Tamotsu grown up holding a baby. The little bundle was pale and had a mop of dark hair. They were smiling As the baby slept.

The next picture was of the woman, child, and other people all dressed in work clothes for a diner. The little girl had grown up into a beautiful woman, and they all looked happy standing in front of the woman's dinner.

The last picture was a man and woman in the middle of a drinking contest and neither looked like they were ready to back down. It was Tamotsu and his drinking partner was the woman who had recently died. Her purple hair and skimpy clothes set her apart from the crowd.

As he sat there looking at his reminders and remembering the past his son was slumbering away. He kept looking over and would renew his promise to do all he could for Naruto. Too many people he cared for got hurt, but he hoped that in this world he could finally help, and that his horrible luck had stayed behind.

The hours until the shops opened flew by as Tamotsu sat there stuck in the past. He looked out the window and saw the sun had risen and that it was a little after eight. Gathering a few things like Naruto's measurements and his money he took off in search of the first thing on his list clothes.

* * *

It was far easier to find a good clothing shop for ninjas then he thought, the villagers seemed eager to help a stranger out. His stomach felt like voiding it's meager contents every time someone would offer assistance and the say 'it's no problem, I'm glad to help'. Pushing the thought of beating them all half to death to the back of his mind he looked around for some decent battle gear for both him and Naruto.

Tamotsu's outfit consisted of a thick mesh shirt with the sleeves reaching half way to his wrist, black cargo style pants, and heavy black combat boots. He got a large trench coat with a red Uzumaki swirl and a raised collar that came up to his nose if he closed it. He also got some thick gloves, black sunglasses and some pouches to carry gear.

For his son he got a blue top with sleeves that went halfway to his elbows. The bottoms were standard black shinobi pants without pockets, and he got a few holsters and pouches. He got him some blue tinted shades and a short sleeve trench with a high collar like his. The last peace he got was a blue skull cap to cover his hair with, he hoped covering him a bit would make it easier to get around.

He got a few sets of comfortable civilian clothes for them both along with a second set of battle garb. He went from there to the grocery store before heading back to the apartment to give the boy his new clothes and make an early lunch.

* * *

When Naruto woke up this time he immediately knew where he was. He looked around and didn't see anyone, maybe it was all a dream. It wouldn't be the first time he started seeing things after a beating. One time he even dreamed about a giant fox inside of him, who was stuck in a cage. So he couldn't always trust what he saw, although that fox felt real...

Deciding to start his day he hopped out of bed and started water for his ramen. It was close to ten in the morning and he didn't know why he was in bed so late, he normally was an early riser. If he got up early enough he could walk around mostly alone. The few people awake that time paid him no mind unless he tried to talk or interact with them.

Those three minutes felt like the longest in his entire life. That is until the door opened and bags came walking in. He almost panicked but figured it must not have been a dream after all! Excited that he wasn't going crazy, yet, he rushed over to help with the bags.

With the swag on the ground Naruto got a good look at his dad's new gear. He had left his old fedora on and, coupled with his new outfit, looked like a force to be reckoned with. Before he could speak he was thrown a bag and pointed to the bathroom.

Once Naruto went to change Tamotsu got the food out for lunch. He hadn't cooked in years but he was more than capable of making a simple meal. It took a few minutes for the boy to emerge from the bathroom donning his new ninja gear, save for the bandana. He held it up for his dad to see and had a puzzled look on his face as to it's use.

Seeing he would need to show his son what to do he knelt down and secured the cap on the boy's head. With his hair tucked into the cap it was hard to recognize him. Naruto ran over to a mirror to admire his new clothes, and he liked what he saw. The two wore similar coats and it made Naruto happy to have something to share with his dad.

"So, you like it? I think blue looks better than orange. And I figured you would like a coat like mine from the way you looked at it. Oh and here you go, take care of it you brat." Tamotsu took his hat off and put it on Naruto's head. They both smiled brightly and gave each other a big hug. Naruto nodded and gladly accepted the gift.

"What are you cooking? Oh crap my ramen!" He smelled the food cooking and looked over to the stove only to remember hid food. He dashed over and inhaled the noodle infested broth. Sighing in contentment he looked over to his dad to see him holding in a laugh.

"It's nothing fancy just some lunch. So did you enjoy your food or just breath it?" They both chuckled and Naruto sat at the table and they started talking about food, the only thing the boy talked about was ramen and how nasty fruit and vegetables were. His father on the other hand carried a wealth of knowledge that could put the Ichirakus to shame.

When it came time to eat the man served his concoction on the table, poured himself a drink and gave Naruto some milk. He made a barrier in the shape of a chair and took his seat. He'd have to get more chairs, or maybe just a larger furnished apartment.

"This is delicious soup, what's in it?" He rarely ate soupy things that wasn't ramen and this may have broadened his taste in food.

"A simple onion soup. It's not hard to make and I'm more than willing to teach you how to cook. It's an important skill to survival." They ate quickly and talked about small things, most of it was Naruto but that was fine as his father was more of a quiet man unless he had something important or sarcastic to say.

The table was cleaned off and the mess was taken care of. The two Uzumakis decided to make their way to Hokage Tower and complete all the paperwork to finalize the adoptions. The first of Tamotsu into Konoha's ninja ranks, the other of Naruto into his care.

* * *

Down on the street most people were kind, but weary, of the two individuals dressed in similar coats. None of the villagers recognized the boy As the despised 'demon brat' and his father was new anyway, so they were being greeted and waved to by almost everyone.

This upset the man walking beside his son. They would all be trying to kill them with glares if it weren't for the new looks. He decided to talk to the old man privately and ask what the hell was wrong with these people. It took about ten minutes to make it to their appointed destination and they walked inside to let the Hokage know they were here. It didn't take long for them to be sent into the office where Hiruzen was doing paperwork, ever Kage's bane.

"I see you two found some suitable clothes. I will admit your new outfit is less strain on my old eyes than the last one, Naruto. So, Tamotsu-san, are you ready for your oaths to the village and me?" The man nodded yes and took a step forward.

* * *

After a hour of vows and paperwork the village had a new Chunin and Naruto officially had a father. It wasn't a big ceremony only the two taking part, the Hokage and his secretary were there. Although the group was small the feelings behind the now legal father and son was felt by all. Naruto was eager to have a dad, and Tamotsu was happy to fill one of the holes in his heart. The joy in the office was palpable, but one person there was feeling a little guilty.

The old Sarutobi was feeling torn between duties as Hokage and as surrogate grandfather to the gleeful child. He knew that Tamotsu deserved to know exactly what he was getting into but until he became the boy's father he couldn't tell him. His internal debate raged as he had to decide to either tell them both, or just the new Konoha ninja. When he saw the new formed bond between the two his debate was settled, he'd tell both of them. For As much as he knew about people, he was certain Tamotsu would tell the boy anyway.

"Ahem, I have something I need to discuss with the Uzumakis, you are dismissed and please we wish not to be disturbed." Hiruzen was speaking to his assistant and made a gesture to the door. The young lady bowed respectfully and took her leave. Once the door was closed he made a few hand signs and activated the numerous privacy seals around his office. No one outside the room would hear anything from the three, and it was fortunate, he had classified news.

"Let me begin with an apology," he looked to Naruto with a sad face, " all those times you asked about your parents or why you were treated poorly, I lied when I told you I didn't know. I knew your parents personally and as for the hatred, the two are related." An angry look quickly turned into one of confusion on the boy's face, but he stayed silent. He wanted to hear this, no, he _needed_ to hear this. His guardian just placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the boy and his own curiosity. "I'll state this bluntly and then feel free to ask any questions, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and your father... was Minato Namikaze..."

A bomb had been dropped, but the only sound was silence. If anyone could hear inside the small boy they would have heard a spring snap and all the gears stop for a moment. Naruto could not believe it, there was no way it could be the same Minato he had come to borderline worship. He couldn't be the son of the fourth Hokage, and if he was why did that make him hated. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tamotsu.

"_The_ Minato Namikaze? The _fourth fucking Hokage! _ What the hell old man, how could this village treat it's savior's son like shit without anyone knowing! He should be living in a fucking mansion with God damn servants, not living out of a rat infested shithole!" He took a minute to calm himself, he needed to look at this logically or he might start beating the old man across from him. "There has to be more to it, why wasn't being the son of the Hokage made public knowledge? And you better answer quickly, or I might get angry..." the killing intent he leaked to further his point was staggering for the boy seated next to him, but for the Hokage it was almost like being in a heated debate with a fellow Kage, although not as intense.

"He was not declared As Minato's heir because with the amount of enemies who wanted to hurt 'the yellow flash' they figured to have him use his mother's last name until he was old enough to defend himself against these odds. Even their marriage was kept secret. But As for the hatred, well you remember the story of how the fourth gave his life to kill the kyubbi right Naruto?" The boy could only nod, he knew better than to interrupt because he feared the Hokage might not tell him. "The kyubbi was a being made of chakra and couldn't be killed, so he sealed it into the body of his newborn son..."

"So that means the kid..." Hiruzen nodded and looked down, ashamed of himself for keeping the secret from the boy and the damage the law meant to protect him caused. "Well that explains the quick healing I guess... so what else should I expect?" Tamotsu stated this like he was commenting on weather, and this threw the other two occupants of the room to the floor face first.

"So you don't care that Naruto has a _demon_ living inside him? I expected at least a shocked look or maybe an outburst... but I guess neither of you are exactly predictable. Well I think the only other thing that may be an issue is that as he grows older and gains control over his power, the kyuubi's strength will be added to his own. That, I'm afraid, is all I know.''

"Then I guess that will have to do old man, but don't think that means I let you off the hook entirely. If you hadn't been trying to help the kid..." Tamotsu left the threat hanging in the air. He knew the Hokage wasn't afraid of him, but he never backed down.. even if it was tantamount to suicide.

"So thats why everyone hates me... I'm a demon." naruto spoke barley above a whisper, he felt crushed to find that his hero the fourth had been the one to condem him to his life. And that he was his father, that was a joke most cruel. He had always wanted to just know his parents, and why people hated him. The young boy never thought the two things could be so connected. Before he could ponder on the circumstances of his birth, his new father shook him from his thoughts...

With a resounding slap.

"Cut that shit right now. My son will _not_ be a whiny little bitch. I know its been hard for you kid, I really do. But you will not refer to yourself as a demon ever again. If anyone in this room is a demon, its me. With the horrible things I've done I cant call myself a good bearing for a moral compass, but I know good people when I see them. And you are more of a human than ill ever claim to be. I can see you hold no ill will towards these ignorant bastards and would do all you could for this village. Ill die to protect you Naruto, but if I hear you continue this depression bullshit, ill beat the living hell out of you..." When Tamotsu slapped Naruto all the boy could do is stare at his father in shock, but after his speech he knew it was to wake him up from his self pity. He wiped his face of tears and flashed a huge grin, letting the other two in the room know he got the message.

"Thanks otosan, but next time could you not hit me so hard?" He rubbed his face trying to lessen the sting, but to no avail.

"No can do kid, next time you act like a little bitch I'll hit you harder!" They both smiled at each other and it was easy to see that neither of them had any bad feelings between themselves.

"Ahem, well if you two are quite finished, the last thing we need to discuss is his inheritance. The first part of it will be given to you Naruto on your thirteenth birthday or when you become a Genin. Whichever is first. I have a few duties to attend to and I do believe it is getting close to dinner time. So if there's nothing you two have left to discuss, you are dismissed. Oh and here you'll need your headband." Hiruzen had enough of the two knuckleheads and their antics for one day. So he decided to send them home, but not before giving Tamotsu his new hi-ate. He knew it would be interesting to watch the two in the coming years, the next one especially because it would be the last year before Naruto started the academy and his new father's time to become a ninja worthy of Konoha.

"Yeah yeah, see ya later Sarutobi, come on kid lets get some dinner." Tamotsu gave a half hearted wave over his shoulder before leaving the room, and Naruto followed close behind.

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to get ramen for dinner Otosan, Ichiraku is the best place ever!" the little bundle of energy was bouncing on his stool while his father sitting next to him just shook his head.

"Fishcakes, I swear that if you are gonna do this every time, I'll never bring you again. Anyway, I'm glad the owners here like you, if not you would get thrown out on your ass for all your loud hijinks." Tamotsu sat still while the girl behind the counter took a swing with a ladle. When the utensil just bounced off the barrier that he wrapped himself in the girl could do nothing more than glare at the man. The owner of the stand came walking out to greet his customers and chastise his daughter.

"Ayame-chan, please don't attack the customers." Teuchi got a good look at the kid sitting next to the man who his child just attacked. "hey.. is that you Naruto-kun? Is this man a new friend of yours?" he glared at the man, almost nobody was tolerant of the kid without secondary motives. The ramen chief was somewhat protective of his favorite customer.

"Hi Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-jiji! Its been a while. This is my adoptive father, Tamotsu!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face, one that put the sun itself to shame. He wanted to have a father for so long, and now he could finally say he did. Both of the people behind the counter just stared slack jawed at the new man in front of them. It took several minutes, and a fit of laughter from Naruto, until they had regained their bearings. Once they did they looked between themselves and gave a very familiar grin.

"That's wonderful Naruto-kun, when did this happen?" asked the little girl as she ran around to the boy and hugged him fiercely. After he regained the ability to breath, he thought for a moment before responding. He knew he couldn't tell them the real story, not even he would believe it if he didn't live it.

"Well... we just signed the papers today. Right Otosan?" Naruto prayed his dad could help him out of this tight spot, and he did. Mostly.

"Yup, made it official a couple hours ago. I was traveling around for a while but the Hokage had sent out people looking for any remaining family the boy had in fire country. I just made it to Konoha yesterday and I agreed to watch the little brat. I may only be his cousin by blood, but he will be my son in my heart..." '_maybe I overplayed the emotional angle..' _ He thought this as he could feel the impending squeal from the little girl still kinda attached to his son.

"Kawaii!" Ayame squeaked out with small hearts in her eyes, not of love but at how beautiful the situation was. She then turned to her father and leveled the best glare she could and lifted her _weapon_ at him. "why cant _you_ be so caring you slave driver!" The ichirakus did love each other, they just knew that some patrons liked some entertainment while eating. So they had decided to have small arguments or fights periodically, it was funny how many ninja liked to see drama that didn't involve death.

"I think we can discuss it later dear, as for now you two get dinner on the house tonight. Its my gift to you for taking our little ramen pit under your wing." Teuchi knew his daughter was getting ready for a show, but couldn't help but think she may have meant it this time. Even if just a little.

"Yatta! Thanks guys this is awesome. Ill have one miso ramen, two..." Naruto jumped for joy while Ayame took his order. The two fathers talked quietly among themselves for a bit. This new guy was alright in Teuchi's book, and if the Hokage was fine with him who was he to argue.

The night went on with loud celebration from the two younger ones and more subdued joy from the older folk. This had proved to be a big day with so much for Naruto to process that Tamotsu was fearful his new son was just holding it in. with the revealed heritage and vessel status looming over his head, Naruto was sure to have a tough time coping and coming to terms with tall the information. But this time he wouldn't have to go it alone, he had someone to help. Someone he knew he could trust and that trusted him.

After a quick trip to the library for books the Uzumakis made it home that night and collapsed, both worn out from the long day, but happy. The road ahead would be long and difficult, but anything worth it is rarely easy. As they both slept they had wonderful dreams, dreams filled with days like this one for years to come. If they had any say in how it played out, they would give their all to make those dreams, reality.


	5. Fundamentals

**Author's Note: Hi it's me again, I want to start with an apology for my …. tardiness. I kinda procrastinated on this chapter and even with instance from friends, *cough* FemJiraya *cough*, I couldn't seem to get around to writing. While I would like to say it wont happen again, it probably will. =P So without any more rambling or apologies here is the next chapter...**

******Disclaimer: I AINT OWN SHIT! Especially not Naruto.**

"Alright kid so here's your training schedule, for the next six months you're gonna read these books and do these puzzles, while doing light exercise. Like running, acrobatics, you know basic stuff. Then we are gonna take the last six months and do ninja basics. And a heavier workout routine. Any questions?" Tamotsu spoke in a tone that while calm and pleasant had left Naruto with no room to argue. The man was turned around facing the window and made motions to the pile of books and some puzzles laying on the floor. When he finished speaking he turned around and showed his stoic face, hoping that Naruto wouldn't argue the point.

"Why all the books and puzzles? And why do I have to wait half a year for the good stuff?" A small pout had formed on his face and he was doing his best attempt at getting to the fun parts first.

"I know that you aren't an idiot, but I think your talent will rest in cunning and creativity. So I want to help build that spark of underhanded genius into your style kid. I'll save the 'good stuff' for the last half so that I have a chance to get them down enough to teach ya. So first we will do some reading until lunch, I'll start teaching you how to cook, then we can go do the physical stuff. And if you're good we can have Ichiraku for dinner." He smirked at his son as they both sat down with books and began to read.

After a few hours it was time for lunch and cooking lessons. Naruto was interested in learning because no one would teach him. Of course he knew the basics but making it tasty was another story. The two worked together nicely with only the kid getting messy because his father had his barrier up as a makeshift apron to avoid the changing of clothes. They ate a nice meal with Naruto rambling about anything and everything and his father just listening. When all the cleanup was done they took off for an empty training grounds to practice in.

* * *

Making it to an empty field was easy when no one recognized the little boy and left the two alone. Once they made it Tamotsu paused to think for a minute then began giving instructions.

"Go ahead and take off the trench, it'll just get in the way. The first thing we are gonna do is stretching to loosen up and I'll teach you some acrobatic moves to practice because they will help you from developing large and unnecessary muscle. Then I want you to run laps as long as you can. We need a measure of your speed and stamina." When he finished talking he removed his trench coat and after Naruto did the same he guided him through the moves.

"So what are you gonna be doing when I run laps?" Naruto was doing well but some of these stretches were a bit awkward at first and he nearly fell a couple times.

"I'm gonna start my chakra training. I can use it already but only for my force fields. I want to learn how to actually mold it because there are tons of techniques that will be needed and useful." The large man had no difficult time with all the stretching because he himself always made sure his bulk never hindered his movement.

The stretching lasted only lasted a few minutes before the acrobatics started and all together it lasted thirty minutes. Then it came time for the little bundle of energy to run as fast and long as he could. The entire time his father was doing the leaf exercise and trying to make the thing stick without making a barrier, which proved difficult as the string of cussing would indicate. he kept anchoring the leaf with a small field, he knew then this may take a while. After about two hours Naruto finally stopped and fell face first in front of Tamotsu.

"Ahh..I'm...done...did...I...do...enough...dad?" His breaths were coming in quick shallow gasps as he looked up to his father looking for approval.

"Ha-ha! Of course that was more than I expected. Now we know your limit and we will work to improve it. And you made better progress than me. So after a small breather we're gonna get some dinner. And Yes that means ramen.. " He covered his ears when the little boy screamed for joy and jumped up, before falling back down. His fatigue clearly forgotten in the moment. '_What the hell is this kid made of? That inhuman stamina and recovery... demon must be working overtime...'_

"Woo! Whoa..." Thud "owww... I guess I'm still tired.."A grin appeared on his face, it was gonna be great being a ninja, and with this training he knew he would become worthy of being Hokage.

"Come on knucklehead lets get dinner, I think tomorrow we are gonna do all the physical stuff in the morning and the reading after lunch. It should help you stay focused. I'll also add some stuff in as we go, you did well but remember these moves will be fundamental to your workouts." He turned around and began the walk to Ichiraku. "Hurry up kid, before I come to my senses..." It didn't take long for Naruto to scramble to his feet and catch up to his father. The two gathered their things and made more small talk while they went to dinner.

* * *

Almost a whole month went by in similar fashion and when it came to the beginning of the next month he went to go pay a visit to the Hokage. He got word through the ANBU that Sarutobi wanted to see him, he was planning on picking up some tips and maybe some missions anyway so he figured why not. It didn't take long for him to get an audience with the old man since he was waiting for him. Walking into the office Tamotsu saw said old man doing some paperwork and muttering, in addition to another visitor. Ibiki Morino. He coughed to gain their attention, and it worked. When they turned to see him they easily noticed his new hat and his Konoha plate on a white cloth loosely around his neck.

"So do i get another 'friendly chat' with smiley here or what?" Tamotsu jabbed a thumb at Ibiki to indicate he was speaking of the interrogator who had smirked at his new nickname.

"Ibiki is here because he has information on a mission i need you to take. I wish i had more options but since you are new to the village and just technically a Chunin you are best suited to it. This will officially be a low C ranked delivery mission..." Hiruzen paused for effect when Ibiki continued anyway.

"And unofficially it will be to guard the Hyuuga compound in a month when we host peace talks with Kumo. Some of our recent...'guests'... from that village have made some plans come to light. One is that the Raikage is looking to get a hold on the buakugan during the talks. We need you to go watch the clan grounds because they have, through unknown means, come across a list of all active Special Jounin or higher shinobi. With that they got almost all the information they need to know if something is up. We believe that they have people monitoring those individuals to help increase their odds in a successful theft of the Hyuuga bloodline."

"And you don't wanna tip them off that you're on to them. So you want an unknown person in the area to catch them in the act. Am i going to do this all by myself?" Tamotsu knew where there were coming from, it wasn't surprising to find such a thing in a world of ninja.

"Unfortunately yes, you're the only person who has enough of my trust and the skills to deal with anything short of a Elite Jonin level opponent. Since they don't know your abilities you can use them to catch Kumo off guard." The elderly Hokage felt it unfair to have to pile these things on the man. He hadn't even been here for a full month and yet he would be tasked with safeguarding a clan bloodline? It was an uncomfortable weight to ask any man to bear. The old man was broken from his musings by the very man he was worrying about.

"Don't get all droopy eyed old man, I'll do it and being by myself is something I prefer anyway. So what can you tell me about ninja from Kumo..."

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of the training ground his father had picked out for the two. He was getting more and more used to these acrobatic moves he was taught. Once or twice he had to stop and remember what made up certain routine. Tamotsu had promised to add more moves and some other styles of movements in when he had all the basics down.

Jump. Spin. Crouched landing. One handed cartwheel. Roll back. Flip over. Kick up. Assume stance. Repeat. This particular routine was one of his favorites, not only because it was fun but it was supposed to help him recover from falls quicker and help him evade at the same time. Most of these moves would prove beneficial in a real fight as either. He worked at these moves with all his concentration, unfortunately this made it easier for someone to sneak up on the little kid.

Naruto was lost in his little world of flips spins and tumbles, and he never saw a figure get closer and closer. He decided to take a few minute break, there was no reason to wear himself out before he was halfway through his day. At the last second the little kid felt something was wrong and dove forward before rolling to his feet and looking behind him. Right where his head was mere seconds ago was a kunai being wielded by a man in standard Konoha attire with a Chunin vest.

"Guess I shoulda figured you'd put up a fight. Keep still brat I ain't got all day." The man lunged forward far quicker than Naruto expected and before he could move the man cut him. The small child tried to jump back away from the man but when he was cut it shocked him enough that he lost his footing as he landed and fell on his back. "You moved pretty quick there brat, too bad our play time is over..." The attacker drew back and let it fly as the boy closed his eyes.

Clank! Thud. Naruto wearily opened one of his eyes to see the man on the ground and two kunai at his feet. Behind the would be killer was an ANBU casually putting his arm back down by his side. The man's mask resembled a dog and he seemed focused on the child. Naruto knew this ANBU, he had protected him many times and was one of the few the kid liked.

"You alright kid? Sorry I didn't stop him from cutting you, he was faster than I thought." _I also figured you could have dodged him a little better given the amount of practice you've been doing..._ The dog faced ANBU was somewhat disappointed that his charge hadn't really improved but knew that Tamotsu hadn't begun the serious training yet and so the kid was still too green to handle a full fledged ninja. "Weren't you supposed to stay home while your father went to see the Hokage?"

Naruto nervously shifted under the man's veiled gaze. He was told to stay home and wait until his dad returned home to go training. He was hoping that he could get away with it and make some extra progress.

"Uhh...Yeah. I guess I'm busted huh. Please don't tell him, I don't want him disappointed in me.." Naruto mustered all the cuteness he had and clasped his hands pleadingly while making puppy eyes.

"...well I guess I won't tell him unless it's necessary. But only if you head home right now. I'll take care of this guy. See you later Naruto, and hurry up his meeting is probably over." With that Dog grabbed a hold of the incapacitated man and shushined away.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and started dashing for home. It would mean a lot of trouble if his dad caught him disobeying rules...

* * *

Entering the apartment Naruto hoped he had made it home first.

_Cough_. Guess not. Sweating bullets he began looking around to find his dad. Out of the shadows behind him a figure solidifies and drops a hand down upon Naruto's shoulder. His body freezing in place he turned his head around to see his father standing partially cloaked in darkness, hiding everything but his torso and right arm.

"So, what brings you home so early from your meeting with the Hokage? " Naruto tried to use his normal voice but a touch of fear cracked it. knowing he's caught he decides to just fess up and maybe reduce the impact. "Okay I know I wasn't supposed to go out until you got home. I just figured I could practice some more, I've almost got it down." A smile leaked onto his face towards the end of the excuse. It was a small hope, but hope none the less, that he could get away with it.

"And this?" Tamotsu motioned to the cut in Naruto's shirt, the wound underneath long gone. "Did you decide to do some weapon evasion and fail?"

"Wha... how did you...Dog. He promised he wouldn't tell you.." A pout formed across his face when he believed his ANBU confidant had told on him.

"No, he didn't have to. I saw him bring in the paperwork and when I saw the cut it just clicked." Tamotsu knealed down and brought his face into the light as he spun his charge towards him. His face was blank with no hint of emotion in it. "I am disappointed in you, but this is good in the long run. Now I know that I've been a little to easy on you. I've been focused too much on the technical and not the practical. Starting tomorrow after warm up you are going to start using those moves in mock combat." His face lightened and he gave a small smirk. "From now on tho, I won't tolerate you breaking the rules. If your gonna do it don't get caught. But when I tell you 'no matter what' I expect you to listen. Now let's get ready for lunch, then we can get to the reading." After his speech he stood up and took a couple scrolls from his pocket, a few with the symbol for wind a few of earth, and tossed them onto the couch he got recently.

Still nervous about being in trouble Naruto just nodded and ran off to get cleaned up and ready to cook. His father just quietly chuckled and thought to himself, _'little brat Is definitely gonna regret not listening, but I do need to get him ready to take care of himself better.' _He glanced over to his new pile of scrolls and remembered his earlier discussion with the Hokage.

XxxxxxX

"So you're having some trouble with the leaf exercise, well it's been less than a month since you started maybe you aren't ready to do it. Some people have difficulties controlling chakra at first." Hiruzen was sitting back in his chair smoking his pipe after their talk of his mission.

"I've been using it for years apparently but even after I stopped forming barriers it wouldn't stick. It either gets cut or crumbles to dust. I'm sure That's not exactly normal" Tamotsu's lack of progress had been aggravating but his solitary mind set had made it hard to ask for help. Therefore he spent the last two and a half weeks at a standstill. The elder's eyes opened wide for a moment after the revelation of his block.

"If That's the case then you must be converting your chakra into elemental energy, wind and earth if I do believe. Here take this paper and channel some energy into it." Sarutobi had reached into his desk and pulled out some papers used to determine chakra nature. Tamotsu took the paper and shrugged before effortlessly channeling a small sliver of energy into it. The paper promptly split then crumbled.

"See that happens every time. about half the time it splits the other it crumbles. Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" The older man's brow furrowed in thought for a minute before he spoke up.

"It seems I was right, what are you imagining when you channel your chakra?"

"Nothing other than what I'm trying to do, like stick a leaf to my head."

"Try imagining your energy becoming sedimentary, and sluggish. Then breaking apart then crumbling." Nodding and pulling a leaf out and doing what he was told the leaf crumbled. The Hokage motioned for him to repeat it and he did, five more times getting the some result.

"OK great, I can make it turn to dust but how does this help with tree climbing and water walking?"

"I think your body changes the nature of your chakra when you channel it. Maybe with some practice you can keep it normal, but if not then maybe we should just give you jutsu to compliment your natures. In fact if you really want me and my son could give you some pointers, since I don't really know anything about wind manipulation other than a few easy jutsu that don't require the affinity. And he's been trying to get a Genin team for a few years and this would be a good introduction to teaching. I myself need a refresher anyway."

"If it weren't a matter of time I would just work it out, but with that mission I may need those elemental stand ins. Never know when I'd need them."

"Reasonable enough, I'll give you a list and just take it over to the Liberian and have them get the scrolls." As he spoke he drew out some paper and a pen and wrote a quick list and sealed it with his mark. When he handed it to the younger man a knock at the door rang out and a voice presented itself.

"Dog from ANBU Is here with a request from T&I concerning a leaf ninja they have in custody." The small sound of the assistant barely made it through the door.

XxxxxxX

Tamotsu decided that with only a month to get ready he didn't have time to slack off and that starting tomorrow he would need to learn how to fight like a ninja. Because if someone caught wind of who he truly was and how he got here he was certain he would get captured and held for 'questioning'.

* * *

The month went by in a flash, having ironed out the last few kinks in Naruto's training routine he had brought the kids defensive skills up to a decent degree, enough that the kid could keep ahead and out of the way of his father's strikes until he was at nearly 30% speed. Tamotsu had worked himself to the point of near exhaustion almost daily, a few times were over that limit, and he'd made some great progress. He had learned transformation and replacement fairly quickly. Although his henge was solid, a fact which intrigued the Hokage but they chalked up to his ability to solidify his chakra into barriers. Channeling his energy to boost his strength and speed, not both at the same time though. The academy clone jutsu was replaced by wind and earth clones, seeing as the standard illusionary clone was rarely used. Figuring he was as ready as he was going to get, he packed everything he could think he might need and took off for his 'delivery'.

He made a few passes around the area to make it look like he was lost, part of the cover they had worked out. When night fell Tamotsu decided on a quick patrol around some of the areas they believed the Kumo-nin would try and sneak in. A few hours passed before he saw some movement. Looking down he saw a semi-transparent blur that vaguely resembled a person carrying a bag over their shoulder. He assumed that was the target and moved to intercept it.

Landing directly in front of the blob surprised the ninja just enough to make him drop his jutsu. He looked to be an average build man, but any distinguishing marks were hidden by his stealth suit that was entirely black and held nothing more than a simple weapon pouch. What really garnered Tamotsu's attention was the unconscious little girl slung over his shoulder. She was a small girl no larger than Naruto with medium length dark hair that reached just pass the bottom of her head.

Shaking his head as if to get rid of some cobwebs the kidnapper pulled out a kunai and held it to his side ready to strike. He darted forward at the leaf ninja hoping to kill him before anyone else showed up to stop his escape. he swung his blade diagonally at the newcomers throat and shoulder, if he didn't kill him this would slow him down enough to run.

Tamotsu ducked under the swing and on his way back up brought his left knee into his attacker in an effort to take the air from his lungs. He quickly snatched the girl from the other man's grasp and swatted him away with his left forearm. As the man struggled to regain his footing and breath, the girl's savior set her down gently and covered her with a field to prevent her recapture.

Both combatants charged forward but the Kumo-nin struck first swinging out with a left hook while placing his legs in position for a kick when his punch was blocked. To his surprise Tamotsu leaned back a bit and used his left hand to pull the punch further along it's path and this caused the attacker to lose his balance. After getting tagged by a fairly strong counter to his exposed ribs the would be kidnapper jumped back to gain distance as he started signing.

Lightning Style: Static Discharge Jutsu

A silent coherent ball of electricity flew towards the defender and as he dodged to the side the lightning user pulled a few kunai from his pouch and threw them at the evasive figure. As Tamotsu prepared to block the incoming weapons with one of his own he barely noticed the small ninja wire attached to the knives. He leapt into the air and rebounded off a quickly made barrier and rocketed towards the lightning user. In an attempt to cut the leaf ninja off the Kumo-nin jumped back and tried to pull his kunai back towards their original target. The incoming fighter was faster than he was and he got rammed and sent sprawling away, but he quickly regained his footing and slid to a stop while dashing a smoke pellet to the ground to aid in his escape. The small smirk that was hidden under his mask became a look of confusion as he gazed at his would be smoke screen and saw it had just filled a small two foot diameter sphere. He jerked his head up in time to stare at the bottom of a boot as it dropped on his head, knocking him out.

With the fight over Tamotsu quickly secured the loser by binding his legs and arms tightly with wire, just enough to cut into his skin if he tried to wiggle out. He picked up his new friend and placed her securely in the crook of his right arm and grabbed his prisoner and dragged them back to the main gate.

* * *

By the time he made it to the front the guards were all on edge and others had been dispatched to find the missing girl. Picking up a few orders being shouted it was fairly easy to determine who was in charge. He casually walked over and called out to gain his attention.

"Hey, what ever your name is. I caught the guy and saved the girl. Can you get her parents out here so I can take this piece of shit to T&I?" The man he addressed looked shocked by the lack of respect this man had shown him. He quickly pushed that aside and cleared his throat.

"I am Hiashi Hyugga and that is my daughter, but the real question is what brings you out this late Uzumaki-san?" Being a part of the council had made him aware of the leaf's newest stray. While he didn't question the man's loyalty, the fact the he _happened_ to be there when he was needed seemed to out of place.

"Well truth be told I was out on a late delivery as per the Hokage's order but I got turned around a few times before making the drop of and then I couldn't find my way home. So I was looking around when I saw something out of place, when I got close to investigate the man dropped his stealth jutsu and attacked." His story was told with a hint of embarrassment and followed by a shrug.

"If that Is the case I am in your debt Uzumaki-san, if there Is anything I can due to repay you please let me know." Hiashi tried to determine if his new guest was lying but without activating his Buakugan, which most people took offense to, he simply couldn't read the man well enough.

"First off drop that Uzumaki-san bullshit. Just call me Tamotsu or something. And as for repayment, I can't accept anything. When I saw he was trying to make off with this small child I could not let the trash get away with her. What kind of father would I be if I allowed that kind of thing to happen?" Tamotsu handed over the little girl who was still fast asleep, probably drugged. He was glad to see a contented smile appear briefly on the Hyuuga's face, only to be quickly replaced with indifference. "But if you're going to insist, which most nobles do, the only thing i would like from you is edicate lessons for Naruto. The kid wants to be Hokage and if that is to happen he will need to know some proper manners and respect. And you could probably tell, i don't really use them and wouldn't be the best teacher. So what do you say?" He held his hand out to solidify the deal, but quickly reeled it back when he realized that Hiashi's hands were full.

"...Normally I would decline such a proposal, but I have noticed recently that my daughter here has become somewhat anti-social. That is unacceptable and I think that spending time teaching your son the finer points f edicate could help her become more comfortable around others. I accept, please bring Naruto-san with you tomorrow around four in the afternoon to begin his lessons. I must bid you farewell as I must check on my daughter's state and retire for the night." While holding his daughter the Hyuuga clan head bowed respectfully and made his way over to a guard to have the search called off.

Tamotsu quickly returned the bow and scooped up his baggage and took to the roofs heading towards the T&I department. He wondered why the leader of the Hyuuga clan, the supposed tight asses of Konoha, had agreed so quickly to teach his son. In truth he expected to be turned down or forced to give another reason, the true reason. He did understand that Naruto would need manners but his intentions were to get someone around his age that he could become friends with. Shaking his head to clear unneeded thoughts he made his way towards Ibikis office, he had a present for ole' smiley and he hoped he wouldn't mind that he didn't wrap it first...


End file.
